1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for carrying out a chemical reaction by the wet method on a succession of samples, the process employing microwave heating of the sample into which at least one reactant has been introduced. It also relates to an apparatus for carrying out a chemical reaction by the wet method on a succession of samples, which employs the process which is the subject of the invention. The use of the apparatus, for example for the mineralization of samples, also forms part of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus and process for carrying out a chemical reaction by the wet method on a series of samples are known, wherein the samples are prepared beforehand and introduced into flasks placed in the housing of a carousel. The flasks are then conveyed to the microwave application cavity of a microwave generator (see for example European Patent No. 156,742). This apparatus, which is marketed by the company PROLABO under the designation MICRODIGEST 300, is well suited to the general requirements, but is difficult to adapt the apparatus to receive samples directly from a sampling line or to couple it directly to an apparatus for continuous analysis. Such an apparatus and process are used for carrying out a wide variety of chemical reactions, such as the acid or alkaline treatment of samples by the wet method for purposes of dissolution, hydrolysis, or mineralization.
There is sometimes a need to be able to carry out chemical reactions by the wet method on samples coming directly from sampling lines.